A decoder is a device or program that translates encoded data into its original format (e.g., it decodes the data). The decoder receives encoded data as input and maps the encoded data to its corresponding output. Decoders are used in a variety of applications, such as video and sound data, which are decoded prior to output. For example, most DVD players include a decoder card with the sole function of decoding video data prior to output. In some instances, a decoder may not be able to map the encoded data to an output. For example, the data received by the decoder may be inaccurate due to errors reading the data. Current systems either skip this input (e.g., do not decode the data) or request that the data be retransmitted. These solutions are not optimal as they result in lower quality output or increased latency. Accordingly, improvements are needed.